Penelope Santiago
Joseph Fenderson |siblings = Luna Fenderson Jai Fenderson Ava Fenderson |spouse = Zane Santiago |maritalstatus = Married |child = Kendra Santiago Isaac Santiago Lindy Santiago Aiden Santiago Tanner Santiago |trait1 = Insane |trait2 = Dramatic |trait3 = Over-Emotional |trait4 = Green Thumb |trait5 = Neurotic |sign = Capricorn |music = Chinese |food = Autumn Salad |color = Lime |eye2 = Grey |skin2 = Light |body = Thin |hair2 = Brown |neighbor = Lucky Palms|wish = Illustrious Author|pets = Tinkerbell Santiago Peterpan Santiago Tigerlily Santiago |major = Physical Eduation}} '''Penelope Santiago (née Fenderson) '''is a Sim from Lifesimmer's Generations LP. Biography Penelope, initially thought to be the black sheep of the Fendersons, shocked everyone when she turned out to be an extremely beautiful and popular sim. She is very family-oriented and the only Fenderson child to continue her parents' theme of a large family, with five children of her own. Lifesimmer has said that Penelope is possibly her favourite Sim ever. Penelope was the Alpha of Season 2. Season 1 Penelope is the second child of Joseph and Justine Fenderson, her siblings being Luna, Jai and Ava. She was originally thought to be the black sheep of the family until Ava came along. When Penelope was a Child, she was sent to LeFromage Art School which inspired and fuelled her love of the arts. She returned as a Teen around the same time that the "New Kids on the Block" arrived in Lucky Palms, one of whom was Zane Santiago, her future husband. Teenage Penelope had a Gothic, bright purple bedroom bedroom tailored to her personality, and she wore a red skull bracelet. Penelope and her brother Jai threw a teen party when Justine, Joseph and Luna were out of town. The party was attended by Braden, Bianca, Mindi, Zane and the babysitter Simon Smalls. Penelope flirted with Zane and heat-of-the-moment kissed him; he reciprocated and the two became Romantic Interests. Zane accepted Penelope's invitation to prom, which they attended the next day. Like Luna, Penelope was voted prom queen. Zane asked Penelope out when they were slow dancing and they've been together ever since. Young Adult Zane and Penelope got frisky while on a date at the movie theater. This resulted in an unexpected pregnancy and the birth of their first child, Kendra. Penelope married Zane at the same pier on which her parents' wedding took place - wearing her mother's wedding dress - and moved out of the house in Part 40. Season 2 Penelope returned alongside Zane and Kendra, with whom she shared a small apartment in her hometown of Lucky Palms. She begins her work in the Daycare profession, like Justine. Penelope became pregnant again and in Part 5 gave birth to the twins: Isaac and Lindy. Penelope won 50,000 Simoleons on the lottery. After moving into their second family home, wherein Penelope is given her own studio, she rekindles her love of art begins to sketch fashion designs. Penelope is randomly assigned a Physical Education Degree despite never having attended University. She gives birth to her fourth child, Aiden, in Part 16. She gave birth to their fifth and final child, Tanner, in Part 26. In Part 43 Penelope and Zane shared a joint birthday celebration and became Elders at the Port-A-Party Mini Warehouse. Penelope attended Kendra's wedding in Part 49, wearing her athletic outfit and a whistle. She eventually becomes the grandmother of Jamie Tanner, Kendra's adopted daughter. Season 3 Penelope returns in Maple Cove, living with Zane and all the kids, sans Kendra, in an updated version of her childhood home. She reaches the top of the Daycare profession and receives her own daycare minivan. ZanePenWedding.png|Zane and Penelope on their wedding day PenelopeWeddingDress.png|Penelope in her mother's wedding dress Trivia * Penelope is the only Sim to star in all three seasons of Generations. * Penelope is the only one of Lifesimmer's Sims who has mastered the Daycare profession. * She has a very strange glitch which awards her a University Degree for no reason.